On A Wonderful Day Like This
by MidnightSeaDragon
Summary: Hi! Ummm.....this fanfic is about a regular day in these demi-saiyans lives. It's only 3 days away from school for Trunks, Pan, Goten, Marron, Bra and Ubuu and uprising relationships are coming soon. T/P of course...Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Alright!!! ( This is my first fanfic.Hmmm..I hope ya like! Go on now.don't be shy!  
  
"Hmmm..I wonder what is going on down at the Satan City Gym." Pan had jumped up from the comfortable spot she had been laying on all afternoon, contemplating about everything.from past battles and to her most unusual group of friends.  
  
"PAN!!!" Videl screamed as Pan rushed by the kitchen. "Yes mom?" Pan backed up to the kitchen opening. "Now..I've been calling almost all afternoon. What have you been up to? And also, your dad wants to talk to you.and I know you know what he wants to talk about" Videl smiled. "Yes mom" Pan walked towards her dad's office slumping.  
  
"Ummm.dad, you wanted to talk to me about something?" Pan asked. "Yes.something very important of course. Now as you can see.school is coming up soon and I want you to get a head start!" Gohan got up and began looking around one of his many bookshelves. * oh god * Pan thought.. "Here they are..I know.this is a small deal of books but it's better than nothing! Now I want you to hit the books immediately!" Gohan ordered as he handed her a stack of books that about touched to ceiling. ~Pan falls down~ "Ummm.dad, do you actually think I have to do this? And anyways I was on my way to Grandpa's gym. So..could I please, PRETTY PLEASE, do that before studying.and besides.I don't think I would have enough time to look through all of those books. School starts in a 3 days!" ~Pan smiles~ "So pretty please can I go to the gym?" Pan asks while giving her dad the pouty look. "Fine.go ahead. But don't complain to me that all of the other kids are smarter than you because they had a head start!" Gohan yelled as Pan ran out the door.  
  
"Yes! Finally fresh air and away from boredom!" Pan laughed to herself. * I wonder if Uncle Goten is at the gym. But I doubt it. Maybe I should change my destination. Hmmm.let's see. What can I do today? I got it..I could see what everyone is up to! First stop, the Brief's house! * "Woo- hoo!" Pan yelled as she spiraled through the air.  
  
Hey! Is that Uncle Goten down there? I wonder what he's up to! * ~Pan speeds towards Goten as fast as she could~ *what the fu..? * Goten thought as he looked up at what was about to hit him from 4 feet away. "Umph! Pan!!! I'm gonna get ya for this! But not right now because I got something important to tell Trunks!" Goten yelled as he jumped up and ran towards the front door. *Geez.and I wonder what's so important.He probably had another ho for a girlfriend. What a dork. * Pan thought with an annoyed look on her face. * "Man.Goten don't you ever learn.Why don't you just fly to his window. It would be faster." Pan pointed out while dusting herself off. "Oh yea" Goten said as he jetted of to Trunks window.  
  
As soon as Goten was out of sight the door creaked open, but no one was there. * Ok, I bet someone is trying to play a trick on me * Pan thought. As she walked through the doorway she slammed the door, very hard, as wide as it would go. "AAAAAAAARRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHADSSSSFJJJJJJJJJJJ!!!!!!!!" A deep manly voice yelled out. "Holy...!" " Now Trunks.what did I say about cussing around me!" Pan cut in before he could finish what he was about to say. "You didn't have to slam the door that hard!" Trunks yelled as he was about to start pouting. "Oh come on you big baby! I thought you would have known better than to play anymore tricks on me because you'll never be able to get me!" Pan yelled back. Pan and Trunks began to glare at each other..after a few seconds the couldn't contain themselves and began to laugh at each other. ~Trunks had patted Pans head as they began walking towards the main hall, which looked like the biggest ballroom in the world~ "Hey, you know I don't like that" Pan pouted. "Awww.but I can't help it because your so short and cute!" Trunks said. ~Pan smiled~ "Oh yea! You have a visitor waiting for you at your window!" Pan reminded Trunks. "Oh crap! It's probably Goten. He said he had something important to tell me! C-ya Pan!" Trunks yelled while running upstairs.  
  
"Well, that's the end of my fun.darn.I wonder where Bra is at." Pan said to herself.  
  
"I'm right here!" Bra said surprisingly in the doorway to the kitchen. "God Bra! Don't scare me like that!" Pan said shaking. "Hmmm.I scared the un-scarible Pan-chan!" Bra jumped up excited. "I gotta tell Trunks about this one!" Bra grinned. "Well, what are you up to Bra?" Pan asked curiously because she could smell fresh cooked food coming from the kitchen. "Welp! My mom and I are coming up with some new recipes..I hope they turn out well.." Bra said beginning to trail off into a trance. "Oh, and I gotta show you my new wardrobe for school!" Bra said happily. "BRAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Is that Pan I hear?" Bulma yelled. "Oh come on Pan! Maybe you could be our taste-tester for the food we're cooking!" Bra said while rushing Pan into the kitchen. * oh great..just act happy.maybe those Drama classes I've been taking in school have paid off *  
  
"Hi Bulma" Pan said. "Guess what mom? Pan said she would be our new taste-tester!" Bra told her mom. "Finally.it's finished. Thanks Pan.our last taste-tester was Trunks and he definitely wasn't very reliable because he ran away from our last couple of recipes. I guess they were failures..but I think this one will be a success!!!" Bulma said determined. "Now could ya please taste this soup I made?" Bulma asked very eager to what Pan's reaction would be. * oh crap.there's no way out of this one. Guess I be tough and do it! * Pan thought. Pan squeezed her eyes shut as she dreadfully gulped a mouthful of the soup that Bra and Bulma had cooked up. Pan opened her eyes and surprisingly said.."Wow you guys! This is actually really good!" "Yea right..Pan you're being sarcastic aren't you!?" Bra frowned. "No for real! I wouldn't mind having this for supper! I'd say it's Pan approved!" Pan said as she gave them a thumbs up. "Alright!" Bra and Bulma yelled in unison. "I'll cook up some of this stuff for dinner tonight!" Bulma said happily from her success. "Ok Pan! Now I gotta show you my wardrobe!" Bra smiled.  
  
"Oh my god Trunks! This girl is so fine! She's like a knockout! And I can't believe that she wants me!" Goten said with excitement, pacing around an open area in Trunks' room. Trunks just looked down and shook his head at Goten. * I wonder when Goten is actually gonna find a relationship that is actually gonna work * Trunks thought to himself, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Goten.you've been going on and on about how fine this girl is but..who is she?" Trunks asked curiously. " And do you even care about her personality?" Trunks finished. "Of course I do Trunks! I've known her for a good while and..I don't think I can tell you who she is right yet." Goten said seriously. "Why not!?" Trunks asked frustrated. "Anyways Trunks.when are you going to get a girl? It's been quite a while..I'm beginning to think you're probably gay or something." Goten said quietly. ~Trunks looked up at him with a puzzled face and threw a pillow at him from off his bed~ "Hehehehe.Just kidding man..well, I gotta get going and you gotta prepare an explanation as to why you're late to Vegeta's sparring lessons. C-ya!" Goten yelled running off into the hallway leading to the stairs. "Oh.just wonderful."Trunks said as he plopped on his back onto the bed. * He never told me who this girl was * Trunks thought.  
  
"C-ya!" Pan could hear Goten yell as Bra was running towards the direction of Goten. "Come on Pan! I gotta show you my wardrobe and I got some stuff to tell ya! Bra said excited. "Ugh!!! Ow.." Bra looked up. "Hey Goten" Bra said embarrassed. "Umm.Hi Bra" Goten said as their eyes met shyly. "Ah.ummm.." Goten looked down as himself and Bra blushed. * I wonder what's going on? * Pan thought curiously. "I gotta go you guys.Bye Bra! Bye Pan!" Goten ran off yelling. (Is it just me or does Goten always seem to be running away?()  
  
"Ok hurry Pan! I don't think I can contain myself from this secret any longer!" Bra said while draggin Pan by the arm....  
  
  
  
Ok! Finally.Hmm..that was short...I hope you have the time to review! It won't take that long! * hint * hint * wink * wink *  
  
Always and Forever, Midnight*Sea*Dragon 


	2. Poor Bra

Disclaimer: I forgot to do this last time and I don't think anyone actually still does this but I'm gonna do it anyways! I don't own Dragon Ball Z and blah blah blah and the other stuff! * smiles *  
  
Pan and Bra: 11th Grade Marron, Ubuu, Goten, and Trunks: 12th Grade  
  
  
  
"Ok hurry Pan! I don't think I can contain myself from this secret any longer!" Bra said while dragging Pan by the arm..  
  
~Bra slows down by Trunks door~ "Hey Trunks! You're gonna be late so if I were you I'd hurry my butt up!"Bra said loudly. "Ummm.Trunks what exactly was the thing that Goten badly wanted to tell you?" Pan asked curiously. "He was just talking about some hot girl that he liked or something like that" Trunks said groggily and soon after you could hear a squeal from Bra. ~Pan and Trunks send puzzled faces to each other~ "Wow! You sound awake!" Bra giggled. "Well, I was about to take a nap until you guys reminded me about training with dad" Trunks said as he leaned on Pan. "What am I Trunks? A thing to support your heavy body?" Pan said as she stepped aside so Trunks would fall onto the floor. ~thump!~ "Pan.you're a friend and I need someone to lean on! Don't you remember that song?" Trunks grinned.  
  
~Trunks began walking down the hallway singing "Lean on me, When you're not strong, And you need a friend, I'll be someone you can LLLLLLLEEEEEAAAAAAAANNN on!" ~  
  
"What a dork!" Bra rolled her eyes as Pan just giggled.  
  
* * * * * In Bra's bedroom * * * * * *  
  
"Ok Bra. What's the big secret you've been wanting to tell me" Pan said as she crossed her arms. "Weeeellllll. Gotenkissedmeonmycheekyesterday!!!!" Bra said excitedly. "Ummm.That's your big secret? I don't really think that's a really good secret" Pan said disappointedly. "I think Goten may actually like me and you know how much I've liked him" Bra said while looking down at the floor.  
  
~Bra's Flashback~  
  
Bra walks in on Goten and Trunks sparring. "Do you guys want something to eat? Cause I could make you guys a sandwich if you want" Bra happily offered. Goten stopped fighting as soon as he heard something that had to do with food. ~SMACK!~ "Ha! I got you Goten!" Trunks said victoriously. "Ummm."Goten began to wine. "I heard something about food. Are you sure you want to make us something? " Goten asked. "Of course! I'd be happy to. It'll be done in a few minutes!" Bra said while walking out of the Gravity Chamber.  
  
"Mmmmm. Sandwiches" Trunks said as he took the sandwiches and ran into the living room. "And not even a thank you" Bra mumbled. "It's ok Bra" Goten patted her back. "Thank you for the sandwiches" Goten said as he bent down to give Bra a kiss on the cheek.  
  
~Bra's Room~  
  
"Well, I guess I'm happy for you but, it's my uncle..bleugh!" Pan cringed. "But I guess I can get used to it!" Pan smiled. "Thanks for not being mad Pan! And anyways when are you gonna find you a man of your own?" Bra asked. "Umm.I dunno" Pan answered. "I think you and Trunks would make a cute couple" Bra blurted. "And why do you think that!?" Pan asked shocked. "Because you guys are always flirting and you know.Just doing a lot of cute things when you're around each other. You guys act like you're already going out." Bra pointed out. "Whatever.I'm gonna ignore what you've just said. Anyways you're supposed to show me your new wardrobe for the new school year." Pan said changing the subject.  
  
* * * * An hour or two later * * * * *  
  
"I gotta get home now Bra" Pan said. * geez, it's already 8:00 pm * "Alright" Bra said as she heard Pan's stomach growl. "Are you sure you don't wanna stay and eat with us?" Bra offered for the fifth time. "Yea I'm pretty sure and plus my dad wants me to be home early tonight so I can study" Pan said. "Do you actually read those books that he gives you?" Bra asked. "No" Pan grinned and then flew out of Bra's window. "See ya in 3 days!" Bra yelled to Pan.  
  
* * * Up in the Air* * * * *  
  
* I hope Bra doesn't put too much hope into Goten liking her because it could be anybody. Actually I hope Goten does like Bra because I don't want to see her hurt * ~sigh~ * The things she puts herself through *  
  
* * * * At Pan's House * * * * * *  
  
"Hey mom. Hey dad." Pan said walking into the kitchen. "Here Pan. Your food was about to get cold. I made you some steak, mash potatoes and rice" Videl said while handing Pan a plate. "Hey Pan. Have you heard about the date Goten is going on?" Gohan asked his daughter. "Nope" Pan replied. " Who is he going with?" *Oh please let it be Bra * Pan thought. "A nice young girl named Christa. She's going to be going to your school this year." Gohan answered. * Oh great* ~sigh~ * I hope Bra is going to be ok when I tell her this..Or maybe I shouldn't tell her at all * "Is something wrong Pan?" Videl asked. "Nope nothing at all mom" Pan said while giving her parents a fake but satisfying smile.  
  
* * ** * 3 days later * * * * * *  
  
~Yawn~ "Great, the first day of school" Pan mumbled. She got up from her bed. Her blue and purple sheets had been thrown astray onto the floor while she was sleeping. She grabbed her first day outfit and slowly walked into her bathroom which connected to her bedroom. This was the best feature about her room because it offered her more privacy and she could walk freely naked from her room to her bathroom if she wanted to. Her outfit consisted of tight fitting denim jeans with tan trimming, a tan sleeveless shirt made out of soft material.  
  
"PAN!!" Videl called from downstairs. "Your ride is here! So hurry up because you don't need to keep them waiting!" Videl finished. "I'm coming..I'm coming" Pan mumbled. Pan ran outside and there was Trunks silver convertible. Being a very rich kid he, of course, got it custom made. * I guess that's one thing I like about Trunks. Even though he's rich he doesn't act like he's spoiled. * Pan thought.  
  
As she walked towards the car she noticed that the front seat was empty. * I figured that Goten would want to sit in the front * Pan thought as she looked at the back seat and saw Goten's arm wrapped around another girl. Goten sat between Bra and the strange girl. " Hey Pan! Are you gonna stare and make us all late for school or are you gonna get in!" Trunks smiled. "Oh, sorry you guys!" Pan apologized. "Alright! Now that everyone's here, I'll finally make introductions!" Goten said excitedly. "Everyone, this is my new girlfriend Christa!" He announced proudly. * Poor Bra. I hope she's doing ok back there * Pan thought. "Ok Christa. This guy in the driver's seat is Trunks. I know you've probably heard plenty about him!" Goten said. "Nice to meet you Christa" Trunks greeted. " The girl in front of you is my favorite niece! Pan." Goten continued. "Hi Christa and Goten I'm your only niece!" Pan said. " Of course I wouldn't forget this beautiful young lady beside me." Goten continued as he put his free arm around Bra. "Christa meet Bra." Goten had finally finished his introductions thinking everything was going just fine. Bra and Christa just smiled at each other.  
  
Pan was watching Christa's reaction to Goten's introduction on Bra. * Goten did give a lot of attention towards Bra on her introduction but Christa didn't have to snare at Bra. I don't think I'm gonna like this girl one bit. She looks grumpy right now. * Pan thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
I hoped you liked the 2nd chapter!!! * smiles * Please Review! Sorry if I made any mistakes or screw-ups!  
  
Always and Forever, Midnight*Sea*Dragon 


	3. Something Interesting

Man.I forget what you're actually supposed to put at the beginning of the chapters.*sigh* I just remember those weird disclaimer things but anyways! I don't own DragonBallZ or anything else or blabber blob!  
  
Pan and Bra: 11th Grade Uubu, Marron, Goten, and Trunks: 12th Grade  
  
~At School~ *Oh great.I hope I have people I know in this lunch period * Pan thought looking around. All of the sudden Pan felt a figure jump onto her back. "What the fu-!" Pan had cut off that last word because she found out whom it was when she turned around and saw the person.  
  
"Pan! What did mommy tell you about your language?" Bra asked innocently. "Goodness Bra! I was about to whack you!" Pan quietly yelled. "Come on.let's go find somewhere to sit. We have things to discuss and you know what's its about" Bra's faced turned into a serious look.  
  
~At the lunch Table~  
  
"Why Pan!? Why did Goten have to lead me on like that? This sucks!" Bra said in an angry tone. "Yea I agree with you but he still has good intentions.you just gotta think. It's Goten your talking about here and you know how sometimes he can be pretty flirtatious with the girls." Pan replied. "Well, I guess your right. Maybe I can just flirt and be happy with some other guy. I just don't see how he could be going out with some girl with such an awful attitude." Bra sighed. "Well, I guess Goten doesn't know how to pick the right girls." Pan said. "Remember all those other blonde bimbos that Goten has went out with?" Pan asked. "Yea.what a dork." Bra replied. Let's change the subject.I don't think I want to talk or worry about this stuff anymore." Bra continued. "Well, are you even going to eat lunch today?" Pan asked. "Nope.besides lunch is almost over and you know I never eat on the 1st day of school." Bra smiled. * BEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP* "Well I'll c-ya after school...Bye!" Pan said.  
  
~4th Period~ *This is the part I hate the most about the 1st day of school. Looking for your assigned seat.* Pan sighed as she thought this. The type of desks they could fit two people to a desk. "Hey! Pan!" A familiar voice spoke. ~Pan snapped her head up and looked to who it was~ "Yay! Trunks! Your actually in one of my classes!" Pan squealed excitedly. "Why don't you sit beside me? The names listed on these desks are for 1st period." Trunks pointed out. "Sure" Pan said. ~Another bell rang and indicated that everyone should be in 4th period~ "Aren't you glad that it's almost the end of the day?" Pan asked cheerfully. "Yup but it's going to be a long period!" Trunks said as he stretched out his arms.  
  
"Okay everyone. I am Mr. Ensoft and welcome to FBLA (Future Business Leaders of America class). If you don't know what that stands for then you shouldn't even be in this class," The teacher said with a joking but serious look on his face. "I'm going to give these papers out to you in hopes of getting them returned and signed" He continued. Everyone just sat there quietly while the teacher went on and on about what and how the class runs. "Now.I usually don't have assigned seats so be happy. Okay, you have almost 30 minutes left of class for socializing." Mr. Ensoft finished.  
  
"Wow. I wasn't sure when that was gonna end!" Trunks exclaimed. "Trunks I got a question for you." Pan yawned as she said that. "Ok! Ask." Trunks said. "Welp! What do you think of this Christa girl that Goten is going out with?" Pan asked. "To tell you the truth I don't like her at all." Trunks said. "She just seems all snooty just like all the other girls that Goten tries to get with. Goten really doesn't know how to choose a girlfriend." Trunks continued. "Geez, I'm just glad Bra is taking this better than I expected her to." Pan said. "Yea, but if she wasn't. I would totally kick Gotens-" Trunks tried to finished. "Ok Trunks, we're talking about my uncle here. Hehehe. Goten's my uncle. I forgot about that." Pan interrupted. "Pan. You're an oddball." Trunks said as he rolled his eyes at her. "But anyways, I think we should come up with a plan. Nothing that would hurt anyone. Maybe just that Christa girl because I don't care about her. I just want Bra to be happy." Pan continued. "I want her to be happy too. And we know that sooner or later Goten is going to learn that he does really like Bra. Everyone else can see it. He's just to by these super- model type chicks." Trunks said. "Ok, so you really want to do this?" Pan asked. "Sure! Goten and Bra would make a great couple and it'll just make everyone else happier" Trunks smiled at Pan. * BEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP * "Oh crap!" Pan said as she stuffed everything in her book bag. "Hey that's what you get for procrastinating!" Trunks said while Pan stuck her tongue out at her. "Well, if you want me to hurry up then maybe you should help me up!" Pan said pouting. Pan held her hand up so Trunks could help her up. Pan smiled as Trunks picked her book bag up and helped her put it on. They walked out of the class talking about their plans on how they should get Goten and Bra together.  
  
~In the Car~  
  
"Aw, come on Goten! You don't have spend all the time in the world with that girl!" Pan complained as her and Trunks sat in the car waiting. "And where's Bra?" Trunks asked. "She's over there," Pan said pointing in the direction of a big group of girls. "Probably discussing the first day of school." Pan finished. "Ok, how about you get Bra and I'll go and drag Goten away from that girl" Trunks instructed. "Yes sir" Pan smiled and saluted.  
  
"Hey Goten. I think it's time to go." Trunks said sternly. "Alright man, just hold on a sec." Goten said as he was looking at Christa. "Hey babe, I got to go now," Goten said to Christa. "Awww, come on Goten. Do you have to leave?" Christa said as she trailed a finger down his chest. "Umm, * sigh* I don't want to but I have to." Goten pouted. "Well, bye" Christa said before pulling him into a long kiss and walking away. "Man Trunks, that girl is so hot!" Goten said happily. "Don't you think she's a little bit slutty?" Trunks asked. "Not at all!" Goten exclaimed. * Man, Goten really is blind * Trunks thought.  
  
"Oh, Hey Pan!" Bra said as she hugged Pan. "Do we got to go now?" Bra asked. "Well, yea." Pan answered. "Well, I was talking to my friends and they were telling me how much of a slut that that Christa girl is." Bra informed Pan. "You know my friend Ana right? Well anyways, she was telling me these stories about how many guys that Christa has played. Did you know she supposedly had an abortion? Well, that's what everyone else is saying. I mean they could be rumors. I think I should stop. I don't need to be judgmental like that." Bra continued. * Hmmm, I think this is something me and Trunks could use in our plan. * Pan thought.  
  
All right! That's the end of the 3rd chapter. Sorry my chapter is so short and I hope I didn't make any mistakes. I hope you take the time to review!  
  
Always and Forever, Midnight*Sea*Dragon 


End file.
